Cosmo Returns
by mgoff92
Summary: After that fateful battle with the Metarex, Tails and company leave for home after Cosmo's sacrifice, when Tails gets a message from Cosmo's mother that Cosmo is alive and that she desires to return to live with him. Oneshot, TAISMO.
"Well, guys. What do you say we head for home?" Sonic asked. All present on the Blue Typhoon agreed. Tails, however, was still looking out to the sky, as he had been for quite some time.

 _Oh, Cosmo. I wish there were another way._ He thought, tears falling from his face, looking at the seed—Cosmo's seed—in his hand, that Sonic had given him.

"Cheer up, Tails." Sonic began. "Come on, buddy. Let's go home."

"I guess so…" Tails stood up slowly and got behind the captain's seat and sat down, looking rather dejected. Sonic approached him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tails. I wish I could've saved her. She knew exactly what she was doing." Sonic encouraged. "I promise, when we get back, we'll all help build Cosmo a nice memorial."

"Sonic…I'm—" Tails started.

"Don't worry. Her spirit will always be with you. Is that not what she told you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You're going to be fine, Tails. There's nothing more we can do at this point. Let's just go home. It's what we all need right now. Don't worry, the Metarex are gone." Sonic smiled, yet still with sympathy for Tails.

"Sure, but at what price?" Tails pouted.

"Come on, Tails. Let's just go home. We'll talk about this later."

"Okay…" Tails half-smiled.

 _I love you Cosmo. Thank you for being my friend._ Tails thought, letting a tear drop from his eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmo was getting adjusted to where she had gone to after the battle with the Metarex. She was surrounded by flowers, with lots of Seedrians and members of her clan playing and talking.

"My family is all here." Cosmo smiled. "I will miss all my friends down there, especially Tails. This is for the best. I hope he'll be happy one day."

Cosmo walked around until she saw her mother, Earthia, her sister Galaxina, and the newly-reformed Lucas.

"Hello, mother." Cosmo greeted.

"Cosmo, my dear. Are you alright? How are you feeling right now?" Earthia asked.

"I'm so happy to see you all! I missed you!" She smiled.

"That's good to hear." Galaxina said. "We missed you too, Cosmo!"

Lucas turned to his family and looked down. "Earthia, Galaxina, and especially Cosmo…I'm sorry for all of that. My thirst for power drove me mad. I hope that one day you will forgive me for what I did."

"Lucas, I'm glad you came to your senses. I hope you learned from this experience."

Cosmo smiled, but then she turned around and the smile faded.

"Little sis, what's wrong?" Galaxina asked.

"It's my friends. They're all worried about me back there. Especially Tails. I wish I could do something about it, just to let them know that I'm okay."

Earthia overheard their conversation. "Cosmo, honey, you did what you had to. You fulfilled your destiny. He will recover from this, over time. I'm sure he knows you'd want him to be happy."

"Mother…is there any possible way that I could ever…visit them? Even in spirit form?" Cosmo asked.

Earthia looked at her daughter and smiled. "Your spirit will always be with him."

Cosmo cried a single tear drop and said, "But mother…"

Earthia stopped her and replied, "Cosmo, there is something you need to know. Your friend Sonic and his partner Shadow used a form of Chaos Control called Chaos Regeneration. In other words, the seed he found afterwards will sprout and you will be reborn, if it is nurtured and taken care of."

Cosmo gasped. "But Mother, what about all of you?"

Earthia smiled. "It's okay, Cosmo. I know that's what you truly desire. I will use my powers to speed up the growth of the seed, if you so desire."

"Oh, Mother…I don't know what to say. You would really do that for me?" Cosmo beamed.

"I would do anything to make you happy, my precious daughter." Earthia answered.

"But I will miss you all so much!" Cosmo cried.

"We will still be able to talk to you. When you are reborn, I will restore your amulet, and you will be in the state you were while on that planet. It is my gift to you."

"Thank you, Mother." Cosmo smiled.

* * *

Tails continued to fly back home on the Blue Typhoon.

 _I know Cosmo would want me to be happy. I will try…for her. But Cosmo…I really miss you! I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what happened to you! You will always have a special place in my heart. No matter what happens, I'll always remember you and what you did for all of us. Thank you, Cosmo. I love you!_ Tails thought to himself.

Suddenly, as they were close to home, the monitor on the ship in front of Tails came on with an image of Earthia, Cosmo's mother.

"What? That's…Cosmo's mother!" Amy said.

 _Tails…listen to me. Cosmo is still alive!_

"What?! Are you sure?!" Tails was shocked.

 _When she returned to us, I could sense she still had a desire to be with you all on your planet. I know the bond between you and her was strong. If you plant her seed, I will use my powers to speed up the growth. She will live with you again._

"She's alive! Guys, Cosmo is still alive!" Tails exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone else on the ship gave excited comments about Cosmo's return.

* * *

"Are you ready to return, Cosmo?" Earthia asked.

"Yes, Mother. Thank you for this." Cosmo smiled.

"Anything for you. I want you to be happy. Go to them, Cosmo. We'll be watching you. Good-bye my daughter. I love you."

"Bye Cosmo!" Galaxina cried, hugging her.

"Bye Galaxina!" She returned the hug. She then faced Lucas.

"Father…I hope we can meet again on better terms next time we meet."

"Me too, Cosmo. I'm sorry for everything. Your mother was right. My desire for power made me insane. Now, go be happy with your friends." Lucas told her.

"Thank you. I love you all. Good-bye." Cosmo disappeared and transported down to Mobius to await the return of the others.

Unfortunately, as she was resuming her previous form as she was when she was alive, she fell unconscious as her amulet was restored. Then she disappeared.

* * *

The Blue Typhoon finally landed back on Mobius. After exiting the ship, everyone stretched.

"Now let's go find Cosmo!" Tails decided, the rest agreeing.

Suddenly, Cosmo's seed that Tails possessed suddenly started glowing. He had a feeling that he immediately needed to plant it.

"Sonic…look at the seed!" He exclaimed. "It's glowing! I need to plant it, now!"

"I have a flower pot at my house you can use, Tails." Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chimed in.

"And I have some good planting soil you can use too." Amy joined in.

"Okay, Cream—grab the flower pot and meet us back at Amy's house." Sonic ordered.

"Okay, I'll meet you soon!" Cream said, while she and Cheese ran back to her house.

"Momma, I'm back!" Cream cried as she ran to hug her mother.

"Oh, Cream! It's so good to see you again!" Vanilla cried as she hugged Cream.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese cried.

"Thank you, Cheese, for taking care of her!" Vanilla told him.

"Momma, can I possibly grab a flower pot from your garden? My friends need help with something really fast." Cream told her.

"Of course, dear. Afterwards, come back and tell me all about your trip, okay?" Vanilla asked.

"I will, thanks Momma! I'll be back soon!"

She ran out to her backyard and grabbed a white flower pot. Then she ran around to her front yard and ran towards Amy's house.

"I'm back guys, and I brought the flower pot!" She cried.

"Chao chao!" Cheese repeated.

"Okay! Amy, can you carefully put the soil in the pot?" Tails asked.

"Carefully, carefully!" Amy repeated as she poured the soil in.

 _Cosmo…I can't wait to see you again!_ Tails thought as he grabbed the seed and placed it carefully into the soil and then watered it.

"I'm not sure how long this will take now, but if what Cosmo's mom said, she'll be back sooner than we think!" Sonic told his friends.

"That will be such a happy moment for me!" Tails smiled as he took the pot back to his house to take care of it.

As he set the seed on the table in his bedroom, he started receiving another message on his communicator on his wrist.

 _Tails…be prepared. I'm now going to bring Cosmo back to you._ Earthia appeared and told him. _I'm not sure what will happen after that, but please, take care of my daughter._

"I promise you, she will receive the best care from me." Tails smiled.

 _Stand back._ Earthia commanded, and Tails did so. Cosmo's seed then glowed again, very brightly, and suddenly…Cosmo was back!

"Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed. However, Cosmo was still unconscious. "Cosmo! Cosmo, wake up! Cosmo! You have to come back! I'm here now! It's okay! It's okay! Please!" Tails cried again, thinking the revival didn't really work. A tear fell from his eye and landed on Cosmo's forehead, and she then woke up, with all the color returning to her body and her amulet completely restored.

"Cosmo!"

"T-Tails?"

"Cosmo!" He hugged her. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! But you're here! Everything is going to be okay now!"

"Yes, Tails. I'm not leaving again. And my family…they're all back together again! And Dark Oak—my father—he's not evil anymore. He apologized to us. Everything will be all better. The Metarex are gone."

Sonic and the others had been watching the whole ordeal from afar. He knocked on Tails' door.

"Come in!" Tails yelled.

"Cosmo!" Amy and Cream burst in, followed by everyone else. "You're okay!"

"Hello everyone. I'm back, and I'm not leaving again." Cosmo smiled.

"It's a miracle!" Sonic proclaimed.

They all ran to the bed Cosmo was on and took turns hugging her. Then she looked at Tails and smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay now!" Tails smiled.

"It sure is! Thank you all! It's so good to be back!" Cosmo closed her eyes and smiled back.

"Cosmo…there's something I need to tell you that I tried to tell you before." Tails said.

"What's that, Tails?" Cosmo asked, inquisitively.

"I—I love you, Cosmo!" Tails squealed and hugged her.

"Oh, Tails! I love you too!" Cosmo hugged him back.

"Okay…now I'm uncomfortable." Knuckles sarcastically reacted while scratching his head.

"Sorry, Knuckles. It's been a really emotional day for me." Tails replied.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'm here now. What matters to me is that you're happy." Cosmo responded.

"You better believe I'm happy. I didn't think I was ever going to make it through this!" Tails smiled. "But that doesn't matter anymore, because you're back."

"This is what I truly wanted. Thank you, Tails."

"You're welcome. I'll always be here for you." Tails held her hands.

"And us too. Today, we've seen a miracle. We're glad you're back, Cosmo." Sonic smiled.

"Thank you all!" Cosmo's eyes watered and she smiled.

"We love you Cosmo!" Everyone shouted. She blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"I better get back to my house. I told my momma I'd tell her about our trip!" Cream said.

Knuckles agreed. "I need to get the Master Emerald back to where it needs to go. I'll catch you all later!" He left.

Shortly after, everyone had left. Chris had been transported back to his world with the unlikely help of Dr. Eggman and his robots. Knuckles returned to the Master Emerald and guarded it, with Rouge flying above it. Cream, Cheese, and Amy all returned back to their respective homes. Vector, Charmy, and Espio all went back and talked with Vanilla for a while, then shortly returned to their house-office. Eggman once again resumed his goal of building his Empire with his robots. Sonic was off for a run while catching Chris leaving for home. As for Tails and Cosmo, the two were once again happy, now that they could be together in peace.


End file.
